Geeks ALWAYS Get The Girl
by Maxster M
Summary: Irma x Martin. A basic romance between two people with twists and turns thrown in along the way. Review and il upload more soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Geeks ALWAYS Get The Girl**

Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. is not mine, if it was, then would I write on here?

03:37 PM

Martin Tubbs was walking home from school after, yet again, being rejected by Irma Lair.

Why would she not accept him? Was it his looks? His personality? Or maybe she just liked someone better than him, and with him being the school geek, that was a big possibility.

School was nearly over and everyone would be going to high school after the summer, including Irma… and Uriah.

Martin passed old man Olsen's pet store as the dark clouds decided to let loose their water. Martin pulled up his coat zipper to the top and quickened his pace towards home, his golden hair now draped around his head thinking,

"This day cannot get worse…can it?" By now Martin had broken into a full run, sprinting past several shops and stores along the high streets. Now if Martin was lucky he'd be able to get home without anything else going wrong. Unfortunately the universe had other plans. As he ducked into an alley to find a little shelter from the rain, Uriah and his two cronies spotted him whilst they were hanging out at the other end of the alley.

"Hey, boys, why don't we show tubby here that this is our shelter and no one else's." Uriah shouted as he balled one hand into a fist and punched into his other hand glaring menacingly towards Martin as his dim witted friends began to get the idea.

The three began to advance on poor Martin as he stood there, in shock, knees knocking together like the rain hitting the ground. Uriah grabbed Martin by his collar as his goons readied their fists,

"Ready boys?" Uriah said as he held Martin up against the wall.

"HEY! Leave him alone," a figure called out from the end of the alley.

"What the-?" Uriah wheeled round, dropping Martin in a heap on the floor against the wall, knocking his glasses across the drenched ground. "What's it to you if we injure this little nerd?"

The brunette called out again, "It's a mistake to injure a friend of mine…"

A/N: Hopefully I'll be able to add more and more to this story if I'm able to keep this pace, everyone review, suggestions welcome, try to keep flames to a minimum, il get the next chappy up in a day or two, till then ; P

Master M


	2. Chapter 2

**Geeks ALWAYS Get The Girl**

Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. is not mine, if it was, then would I write on here?

3:54PM

The brunette called out again, "It's a mistake to injure a friend of mine…"

Uriah laughed at her boldness and as he was laughing his small gang began to chuckle, following their leaders example.

"Oh really? And what can someone like you do to stop us?"

The brunette just smirked as a light blue hue* surrounded her body. The rain falling around them suddenly started to come down faster, harder, but only in the area that Uriah and his goons occupied. Martin, still searching around for his glasses stared at the scene as Uriah, Kurt, and Laurent began ducking and weaving, trying to escape from the "invisible force" that started attacking them.

"What the-?! What's going on?!" Uriah shouted out as the brunette gave a small chuckle,

"Payback…" she stated simply as the rain sped up gain, now defying physics' speed at which water of that mass can travel.

While Uriah and co. were running for cover, a completely dry brunette walked up to Martin's glasses, picked them up off the floor and gave them a quick wipe on her clothes and proceeded to Martin.

"Here you go, Martin." she said in a cheery voice as he took his glasses back.

"Th-thanks…" he started as he put on his glasses only to realize that the person who saved him was the very girl that kept turning him down, Irma Lair, "Wha-? Why did u help me?"

"I may not want to be your girlfriend, but you are one of my close friends and I don't wanna see you get hurt." Irma stated, "Besides, if you aren't in tomorrow because of the beating, someone else could get all my attention." she winked.

"Don't worry my honey muffin, I'll always be there to admire you." A small vein popped up on Irma's forehead.

"What did I say about the stupid names?!" she shouted whilst giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Er… No more?" Martin weakly chuckled as Irma helped him up off the floor, rubbing his arm.

"Correct, just call me Irma, ok? Irmy at most, but NO MORE than that!" Irma smiled.

Martin adored her smile, it was one of the things he really liked about her. He started to feel light headed as Irma gave him an honest smile. The rain had cleared now. The dark clouds were scattering and the sun started to shine again.

"So what actually happened back there hun…Irma?" Martin asked, curious as to how one girl managed to fend off the 3 toughest bullies in school.

Irma just tapped her nose and winked, "Secret."

They had now reached Martin's house and Martin strode up to the front door and took out his keys.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home, Irma?" Martin asked, now blushing at close they were.

"Well I walked you home to give you something, close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

"Ok!" Martin agreed, hastily. He closed his eyes. Waiting for whatever she was going to give him. After a few moments of nothing, he slowly opened one eye. Irma was gone!. He wheeled around, searching for her but to no avail. As he looked at he feet, downhearted at what he thought Irma meant, his eyes spied a little piece of card with a blue bow tied to one corner. He picked it up and turned it over, gasping at what the card read.

"Martin, You have been invited to the end of term party hosted by Cornelia (and co.) at the leisure centre on Saturday, June 20th, 07:00 PM to celebrate the end of exams, and to us leaving high school. We hope to see you there.

Irma."

Martin was ecstatic. He raced up to his room and pinned the invitation next to his calendar and marked the date down. Unbeknownst to him, the brunette watched the scene from a bush across the road, gave a small chuckle, and began the trek back home.

A/N:

*Hue: Irma's element colour surrounding her body's outline.

I have a poll for this story up on my page so please vote in it as I cant decide on certain areas of this story and its your chance to get involved.

Also, this story isn't going to be only 10-30k words, I'm planning to make lots of updates, lots of chapters, lots of drama, twists and turns and hopefully get reviewed, A LOT to help me progress. Here's a hint people: More reviews = Happy Me = More chapters faster. All the best people.

Maxster M


End file.
